isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Misora Mika
Appearance Misora is tall and slender with warmly tanned skin and sharp navy blue eyes. He's obviously been out in the sun a lot, enough so that if anyone takes a good look at him, they'll notice that his hair has been a bit bleached through sun and salt water until it's a healthy navy hue. He has fairly good muscle tone despite being in high school still but he does rather well with keeping himself in shape. As for clothing, Misora prefers anything that is comfortable and casual. He hates anything that's formal or semi-formal and it is incredibly difficult to get him in anything that even resembles a suit or khakis. T-shirts, hoodies, shorts, jeans and other things similar to that along with nice sneakers or chuck taylors. Nothing is really off limits for him, if it's comfortable, he'll wear it. In order to protect his skin from being harmed in any way, shape, or form, he can be seen wearing a long sleeved hoodie or t-shirt with a scarf and usually a pair of sunglasses, his favorite being Ray Bans, or his own red-rimmed glasses. His eyes are hardy and used to the sunlight, somewhat rendering the glasses useless, and he can sometimes see better in the dark than most. He has a birthmark on his chest in the shape of a small butterfly that's a few shades darker than his natural skin tone. Personality This tiny little bronze boy can be a bit of an asshole at times, others he's normally as sweet as caramel and gentle to anyone that he meets. He's a normal kid and usually just views things as they're presented to him, making it a bit difficult for him to completely understand what's going on in the world. He's very willing to be around people and prefers company rather than being alone. Misora absolutely cannot stand being alone for long or when people are fighting. When he's alone and doesn't have Jones with him, Misora sometimes becomes paranoid and will often feel as if he's being watched. It's an issue that was never fully fixed and possibly never will be. If he's around someone that's fighting, Misora will begin tuning things out and eventually just leaving the area regardless of where he's at. As must as he hates being alone, he hates when people get upset over silly things. As a teenager, Misora's very naive. He sometimes doesn't get a dirty joke or anything sarcastic until he realizes what is meant a good while later, it often takes him ten minutes to understand something if it's on a subject he doesn't understand socially. Misora doesn't really make jokes like that unless he knows what he's talking about and even then, it's still rare for him to say anything. He doesn't like being used by people either. Misora would give the shirt right off his back if someone needed it from him but he doesn't like people being underhanded in trying to get something form him. He prefers them to simply say it outright and get it over with so that he'll know what he can do to make it possible, if it even is. Misora has a bit of an abnormality to him in the way that he can hear the recently deceased. He's a clairvoyant and sometimes has a hard time ignoring the voices or visions when they start, it's because of this that he can sometimes be very short tempered. It's very unusual for him to verbally snap at people and be generally impatient. He tries to keep his abilities secret but some instances are harder to contain than others and he'll end up blurting things out no matter how inappropriate. Likes *'School:' Misora's favorite thing is to go to school and see what few friends he has. He's very dedicated and excels more in English and his literature courses. He was very good at learning how to use musical instruments, the trumpet being one of them, but he had to stop participating. *'Jones:' His large German Shephard that he's had for almost a year now. He considers the dog his best friend and several people have felt that he shares a strange connection with the animal. Dislikes *'Home:' Being at home is just one of those things that Misora would much rather not do or even be at home. He doesn't much like what goes on there and would rather be at school or out at the park with his dog. Misora doesn't talk about home often. History Childhood Teen Years Problems with Undead Xcution Noobie Becoming a Beast When he's gone... Growing Into Himself Powers and Abilities Soul Sense: He can’t hold it for very long but Misora’s okay when it comes to using this. He can sense things within a mile range but it’s a little cumbersome since he can’t hold it for much longer than ten to fifteen seconds. Bringer Step: Misora’s rather adept with this and can move very fast with it. He may not be as fast as a captain, but he’s definitely graceful with it and doesn’t mind getting himself caught if the other person/opponent is able to capture him. Heart of a Panther Misora’s fullbring item is a set of keys that he has that was associated with the sperm donor that had a hand in creating him. The keys were given to him by one of the nurses that remembered the donor, being one of the man's conquests that had stolen the set of keys from him. On his keyring is a keychain that has an outline in the shape of a panther, only the eyes showing in the design on the keychain. Upon activating his fullbring, Misora’s body morphs through his augmented reiatsu, the hollow part being far more prevalent than the human part, to reflect this through his body turning into that of a large male panther. The fur is a gray-blue with ice-like tiger stripes along the back and sides with ice-blue eyes. From the mid-leg down, the fur is a dark black with a column of four gray boxes on the front of his legs. His claws are a nearly opaque white, as is his nose is the same dark black as the fur on his legs. Right above his ears are two blue peacock-like feathers along with several white ones that create a mane; instead of a normal thin tail, Misora has a flamboyant looking fluffy tail that starts out blue and gradients until a blue-violet. Panther Rush Running at his opponent as fast as he can, combination of normal fighting style and Bringer Light being used to move forward swiftly, Misora can use his claws to grip onto his opponent and either take them down completely with slashes and cuts or kick off of the ground to pull his opponent to the ground so that he can bite at them. With this, he can also leap behind the opponent using a Bringer Light to surprise enemies and attack them by slamming his armor into their bodies very much like a shield slam, but being an armor slam instead. This ability has a two turn cooldown. Moonfury Encasing his claws in a white reiatsu, very similar to looking like that of the moon’s reflection in water, Misora brings his paws down on the enemy in a dual attack of a punch and reiatsu-burning technique. This ability’s strength really depends on how much reiatsu he pumps into it, making it rather draining on him if he uses more than he’s used to. Due to the close range, he ends up leaving his belly exposed to being attacked. Nyx's Blessing In order for this ability to work, Misora must be near a water source and it must have some kind of moonlight reflected in it so that it can work. He can imbue the water with healing reiatsu to make it glow and opaque white, if it does not glow then it will not heal and in this process, it can be interrupted at this stage. The healing of the water depends on how much of it he can drink. *One Pint = Minimal healing; bruises, scrapes, shallow cuts, ect. *One litre = Moderate Healing; 1 to 3 inch gashes, very slight 1cm fractures, ect. *One Gallon = Heavy healing; broken bones, deep stab wounds, cranial injuries. *Two Gallons a good amount of time, roughly an hour = Internal wounds, brain injuries, ect. Manipulations Statistics Trivia His faceclaim is Rei Ryugazaki from Free!. His theme song is Monster by Imagine Dragons. Misora is a female's name meaning 'beautiful sky'. Misora has a father running around and it's rather easy to tell who it is. He was born from his mother going to a sperm donor! Gallery Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1534009.jpg 219131.jpg free__render___rei_ryugazaki_by_near1001-d70y3v8.png free____rei_ryugazaki_by_yuki119-d6dzk8n.png Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1545533.jpg Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1642810.jpg Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1643509.jpg Ryugazaki.Rei.full.1539726.jpg